


cross my heart (and you can keep mine)

by bluepinstripes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I just want them to be happy, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepinstripes/pseuds/bluepinstripes
Summary: Ten years have passed since the Battle of Manhattan. Grown up and finally left alone by the gods, Percy and Annabeth are able to relax, and their lives together are really about to begin.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	cross my heart (and you can keep mine)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hi hello, just doing a complete 180 from the post-Tartarus angst fest I posted yesterday and throwing some fluff your way. my favorite love stories are the ones that seem so simple, but hold a ton of weight below the surface. might turn this into a slice of life collection, but I'm not sure yet. title is from hesitate by the jonas brothers!
> 
> (joe jonas and sophie turner are a walking percabeth celebrity au and you can't convince me otherwise)

“Perce, I love you,” she whispered, her lips pressed against his neck.

His arms tightened around her reflexively, and he let his head drop to rest against the top of hers. She hummed in contentment.

“You know I’ve loved you since we were twelve years old,” he responded, just as quietly.

They were sitting on the front steps of the Big House, watching the firework show that the Hephaestus kids had put together.

“Remember when we went to this together?” she asked, a smile in her voice. “You were so nervous to ask me.”

“Beckendorf kept pushing me to ask you out,” he recalled. The years had softened the memory, and it no longer hurt to say his name. “I wish he could see us now.”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “And Silena. And everyone else. I miss them all.”

It had been ten years since Luke had stabbed himself with Annabeth’s dagger to end the Titan War, and Camp Half-Blood was hardly recognizable. The cabins had multiplied, and beyond the sword arena stood row upon row of small, unique houses for demigods to live in if they were lucky enough to reach adulthood.

It wasn’t nearly finished yet; Annabeth had dozens of blueprints she was still working through, but one day, there would be a Greek equivalent to New Rome: New Athens.

The campers today looked at Percy and Annabeth with the sort of awe and reverence that a mortal might bestow upon their favorite celebrity, having grown up hearing stories around the campfire about how they two had saved the world twice over.

It was weird, watching these new demigods go on quests of their own and knowing that they had nothing to do with it. But it was a good weird. 

Annabeth reached up and grasped the gray streak in Percy’s hair, twirling it between her fingers.

“Did you ever think our lives could be this normal?”

“Absolutely fucking not,” he laughed, and she did too.

They lapsed into silence, a comfortable one. Everything was comfortable between them, it had been forever, but it was never boring. Percy couldn’t imagine a day where he wouldn’t be completely obsessed with her.

He knew the way she looked in the morning, blonde hair mussed and eyes soft and mind not fully present, and he knew every inch of her scarred skin like it was his own. He knew her spitting mad with fire in her eyes and venom in her voice, and he knew her broken and crying, too.

He knew every iteration of Annabeth Chase like her soul was a map he’d spent lifetimes studying, and he knew he was just lucky to have any piece of her in his life, to not lose her as he’d lost so many friends along the way.

The fireworks were ending, and he was looking at her, and he just knew. She was it for him, and maybe one day he’d go before judgement to find that she’d been it for him before, too, and they’d spent an eternity writing each other into their DNA. One day his shroud would be burned and his body turned to dust, and the gods would live on, and his name would fade from memory, but Percy Jackson would still love Annabeth Chase. It was a fact of life, like the constellations adorning the night sky or the pulling of the tides: they were forever.

“I don’t have an apple,” he murmured, staring at her as she watched the receding smoke in the sky, and he thought that he had never seen someone so beautiful. 

She looked at him, eyebrows crinkled in confusion. “A what?”

But she was the smartest person he knew, so it took only seconds for the comprehension to dawn on her. 

“Marry me,” he said, before she had the chance to speak. It wasn’t a question, but a statement; the road had always led to this point for them, and there would never be a doubt in his mind about her.

“Oh my gods,” she said, standing up and out of his embrace to study him, her eyes wet as they searched his.

“Please don’t bring them into this,” he said with a watery laugh, and he couldn’t even care that he was crying in front of her. “Marry me, Annabeth. We’ve made it through hell and back, literally, and even when I couldn’t remember my name --”

His voice broke, and she took his hands in hers.

“This isn’t as easy as I thought,” he admitted, and she gave him a rueful smile. 

“I promised you, Seaweed Brain,” she said gently. “I’ll never make it easy for you.”

He took a deep breath, swiping his hand across his eyes. “When I had no idea who the hell I was, I still knew I loved you. I’d -- I’d do it all again for you, if you asked, if it meant I could just make you laugh.”

They were alone, truly alone, absent from the attention of everyone and the gods for one of the few times since they’d known each other, and it was perfect.

“Beth, this sounded so much better in my head --”

“It’s perfect.”

“--But I love you. I really do. And I don’t want to do anything without you there to see it, so please, please marry me,” he finished, and then there was silence, the only sound between the his heavy breathing and the pounding in their hearts.

“Of course, yes,” she threw her arms around his neck, pulled him in for a kiss as he brought himself to his feet. “I can’t wait to marry you. I love you.”

They were both crying, on the steps where they’d first met all those years ago, and in that moment, another prophecy came true: Percy Jackson was, in fact, the one.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: reviews water my crops and add years onto my life. PLEASE slide into my dms on tumblr about literally anything at pinstripes-and-bowties!!


End file.
